


В омуте

by Sdoh



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh
Summary: Всплеск воды, и ошарашенное лицо человека даёт понять, что даже на таких существ, святая вода действует отрезвляюще.
Relationships: Rades Spirito/Damnatio Kira
Kudos: 5





	В омуте

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует ООС персонажей.

У Дамнатио вместо сердца черная всепоглощающая дыра, у Дамнатио уже который год нет собственных мыслей и идей, для него существуют только Божьи заповеди в потрёпанной старой книжке. Дамнатио давно не различает запахи, его везде окружает приторный, раздражающий нос и затуманивающий разум. Этот запах с ним с самого рождения, с самого начала его существования – больше никаких запахов не существовало. Дамнатио не различал цветов, кроме того золотого, что присутствует на всех страницах библии, которым нарисованы все иконы. 

У Дамнатио вместо души – разбитое стекло, что режет его изнутри раз за разом. И кровь от внутренних ран превращается в его слова, в его проповеди. Кровь душевных ран помогает прихожанам, они ещё верят, они ещё ищут спасение в состарившейся обложке толстой книги. 

Дамнатио давно не ищет спасения – он ищет покой. В стенах церкви каменной, с иконами, что постоянно и без продыху следят за ним. Ладан пропитал все его тело своим запахом, и мантия этого ужасного аромата будет идти за ним вечно. У   
Дамнатио душа бьётся в конвульсиях как бес на алтаре, он здесь есть тёмное пятно, что омрачает святость стен. 

\- Святой отец, я согрешил, - очередная проповедь, слова одни и те же, и ошибки повторяются из раза в раз. Для Дамнатио всё циклично, не изменяется ничто. Один человек сменит другого, и повторится цикл вновь. Как Бог рождает новы души, так забирает в царствие своё живых, так люди будут говорить, как искупить хотят свои грехи. Возможно Господ и поверит, возможно он их и простит, но Дамнатио никогда не уверует их речам. Люди не могут измениться, такие люди не могут надеяться на Божью благодать. 

\- Святой отец, какой смысл в вашей вере? – спросили его однажды на исповеди, - неужто Вы верите сами себе?   
Это не был обычный вопрос для стен в церкви, осквернять Бога в его же обители – не простительно. Вот только вопрос был ударом для Дамнатио. Не нашли ли в его идеальной, лишенной эмоций и чувств, маске, что целиком и полностью выражала покорность и служение Богу – нашли брешь? Человек перед Дамнатио полностью расслаблен, только усмехается, смотрит словно сверху вниз. Один глаз прикрыт повязкой, волосы торчат в разные стороны, длинные как у бездомного бродяги, одежда вся его тряпьё. 

Это Дамнатио должен смотреть на отшельника как на жука, это он должен вселять страх перед неминуемой божьей карой, это он должен молить о прощении, об очищении своих грехов – не Дамнатио, не дитя бога и церкви. 

\- Святой отец, так ответьте на мой вопрос, - смеется это существо, этот дьявольский выродок, Дамнатио уверен, что под этот смех в аду черти на костях людей танцуют. У Дамнатио превосходная маска, она долговечней веры людей и пирамид,   
Дамнатио сильнее сжижает четки в руке, но больше ничего не меняется. Он ждёт, ждёт, когда человек всё же начнёт свою исповедь. 

\- Святой отец, неужто только Вы здесь грешный? Вы может и выглядите как мертвый, но знайте, что глаза это и есть зеркало души, - это отребье шепчет Дамнатио на ухо, он перешел все границы дозволенного. И он – святой отец – не выдерживает столь правдивых слов в его адрес, он не выдерживает правды. 

Всплеск воды, и ошарашенное лицо человека даёт понять, что даже на таких существ, святая вода действует отрезвляюще. 

\- Прочь, - только произносит Дамнатио, а вслед за этим человеком заходит другой. Цикл вновь встал на свои места, мир Дамнатио вновь в равновесии. 

*** 

Дамнатио считает, что у Бога плохое чувство юмора, примерно на том же уровне, как и чувство прекрасного. Ведь кто может создать столь ужасное создание, если не Господь-отец? Ведь не может человек без Божьей воли быть воплощением всего того, что в людях скверно и неправедно? И невозможно без божьей воли пересечься с этим существом.   
То был июнь месяц, когда благоухали цветы, и живность, проснувшаяся ото сна, летела в окна к горожанам. Долги в июне дни, коротки ночи, и запах жженной травы наконец-то перебивает всюду ощущаемый ладан. Вне стен церкви душно, жарко, невыносимо, но и внутри святого дома Дамнатио находиться не выносимо. Одно лишь утешение для него существовало – сад при церкви. Но Бог любит играть с детьми своими, любит спутывать нити судьбы между собой, чтобы люди страдали и мучились. 

И Дамнатио видит его – отребье, выродка дьявольского.   
\- Святой отец! – зовёт этот человек, - можете воды принести, тут светы завяли! 

Дамнатио выдыхает, всего лишь небольшая просьба, без доказательств того, что ты никто, что ты лицемер, что бросает людям в глаза пыль в виде религии и молитв, в которые сам давно не верит. Невозможно быть пастором и всё ещё верить в пустословие библии. 

Дамнатио не бежит, идёт размеренными секундной стрелкой шагами. Ему просто нужно принести ведро воды, некуда спешить, некуда торопиться. 

\- Что-то вы долго, святой отец, - этот человек все ещё сидел перед цветами. Без повязки был виден поврежденный, залитый кровью, глаз. Без его тряпья, в обычной белой рубахе и черных штанах он скорее походил на учеников церковной школы, но никак не большее. 

\- Или же мне звать вас Дамнатио, - вновь поддевка, вновь он попытался провести лезвием ножа по живой плоти. Дамнатио давно никто не звал по имени – «святой отец», не более. И своё родное имя из чужих уст звучит не родным. 

\- Можете называть, мне без разницы. 

\- Тогда меня Радес называй. 

*** 

Радес несомненно дьявол во плоти: его эмоции, его слова, его скачущее, как коза по горам, настроение – всё, абсолютно всё выводило из себя. У Радеса друзья черти, и сам он отпрыск дьявола. И эти демоны всё больше и больше лезут в омут к Дамнатио. 

Дамнатио давно не верил своим словам, они как зараженная ядом кровь из ран, льются рекой опустошая водоем – Дамнатио никто не спасет. И сам давно он умер, но оболочка, тленная продолжала жить, хваталась за ниточку, чтобы не упасть в   
обрыв. 

Но Дамнатио с каждым днём всё больше и больше верил в Радеса. В его эмоции, в его живость. Религия отошла на второй план по сравнению с этим человеком. Человеком по-настоящему живым, а не только оболочкой. 

Это сведет его в могилу, ведь по божьим заповедям нельзя делать себе кумиров, но он оступился их. Он как Иуда - предал веру свою в обмен на минуты жизни, а не существования. 

У Радеса руки холодные, как у трупа, а губы ледяные. Его слова как нож, что столь приятно режет плоть на шее. 

И Дамнатио уверовал в нового Бога, оставив старую религию и потрепанную книжку позади.


End file.
